Voyage, Voyage
by Arizu-sama
Summary: Petit SpaMano tout simple, et oui, je suis incapable de faire un résumé... Bonne lecture quand même!


**Hej cher visiteur, habitué ou occasionnel!**

 **Ca fait un bon moment que j'ai écrit ce texte, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, mais je me dis que tant qu'à écrire, autant poster pour avoir un avis! Donc voilà, un petit SpaMano sans prétention juste comme ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^**

.

Lovino s'adossa contre le mur, son chiffon sous le bras, et soupira. La chaleur qui régnait dans le petit bistrot parisien était intenable, et les clients plus exécrables les uns que les autres. Que disait-on sur les français, déjà ? Des râleurs. Le jeune italien comprenait mieux à présent d'où leur venait cette réputation. Seigneur, pourquoi avait-il choisi ce job d'été en particulier ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il aimait vraiment la France. Pas franchement, non. Il aurait très bien pu faire comme son frère, et rester chez lui à travailler à la pizzeria du coin. Question ambiance, son pays chéri était bien au-dessus de cette nation de pervers poilus et amateurs de vin. Oui, car la seconde question se posait là : avec tous les services de restauration qu'il aurait pu trouver dans Paris, pourquoi avait-il choisi celui tenu par le seul français qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ?

Il leva les yeux sur Francis Bonnefoy, son honni patron d'un mois, qui se pavanait auprès de deux ou trois demoiselles. Comment ce type pouvait avoir cette popularité ? Même niveau goût musicaux, il y avait de quoi en faire fuir pas mal. En effet, depuis l'ouverture du petit commerce, toutes les chansons que Lovino s'était juré de ne jamais écouter plus de vingt secondes défilaient. Alors qu'il prenait sa pause, c'était d'ailleurs _Voyage, voyage_ qui grésillait faiblement à travers la vieille radio posée sur le comptoir. De voyages, le jeune homme en aurait bien eu besoin. Mais, entendons-nous bien, il n'était pas ici par hasard. On avait beau le prendre pour un abruti congénital, il avait un plan. Et ce plan tenait dans un seul prénom.

Antonio. En effet, même si Lovino était bien incapable de l'admettre devant qui que ce soit si ce n'est sa propre personne, le joyeux Espagnol lui manquait atrocement, et ce depuis qu'il avait quitté la baraque pour retourner sur sa chère terre natale. Et trop fier, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée d'aller lui rendre visite directement chez lui, ça non. Par contre, il s'était souvenu d'une chose, qui tenait en trois mots cette fois. Bad Friend Trio. Ce petit groupe de francs camarades complètement déjantés réunissant Gilbert Beilschmidt -dit la patate albinos-, Francis Bonnefoy, et bien sûr Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ce dernier, d'un naturel amical et même extraverti, se rendait souvent chez les deux autres pour prendre des nouvelles mais surtout pour donner des siennes. Lovino avait donc eu deux choix pour voir le bel Espagnol sans avoir à traverser les Pyrénées. Soit aller chez le Prussien, ce qui revenait à aller chez l'autre bouffeur de patates, ce qui était hors de question, soit chez le Français. Français qui avait accepté presque aussitôt, ravi de trouver un escla-… de la main d'œuvre pour faire tourner son bistrot alors que tous ses serveurs habituels avaient dû partir en Provence ou au bord de la mer.

Francis adressa un regard réprobateur au jeune Italien, lui intimant de reprendre le travail. Dans un énième soupir, Lovino se remit à essuyer les tables. Enfin, son plan aurait pu être parfait. Si l'autre abruti n'avait pas décidé de passer voir l'albinos en premier. Ce qui obligeait le jeune homme à l'adorable mèche à attendre et se faire exploiter encore des semaines pour une paie minable. Bon, il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés. La gastronomie locale était bien à la hauteur de sa réputation –pour le peu que Lovino ait pu goûter avec les trois sous qu'il avait en poche. Le vin coulait à flot, par exemple. Et ça, il appréciait.

Pris dans sa mission de décrassage à coup de chiffon, il ne fit pas attention au tintement de la sonnette. Il n'y faisait plus attention depuis un bout de temps, d'ailleurs. Par contre, la voix joyeuse qui éclata dans la pièce lui fit manquer un battement de cœur.

-Francis ! Comment vas-tu ?

Lovino releva vivement la tête, les joues écarlates et les lèvres pincées. Cette voix chantante, rieuse presque. Il déglutit, tentant de se souvenir de la suite de son plan en cas de venue impromptue de l'Espagnol. Il réalisa brutalement que tout ce qu'il avait prévu s'arrêtait à l'entrée en scène d'Antonio.

-Merde…

Il se repencha sur sa tâche, frottant plus fort alors que son cerveau bouillait dans son crâne. Merde merde merde. Paniqué, il renversa son sceau d'eau savonneuse, et jura plus fort, faisant se retourner les deux compères. Alors que Francis pleurait déjà pour le ménage supplémentaire, Antonio battit des cils, étonné.

-Lovi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question, bastardo ! T'étais pas censé aller chez les pata-... les Beilschmidt ?! rétorqua l'italien en faisant un pas en arrière, sur la défensive.

Son talon dérapa alors sur la flaque précédemment provoquée, et le reste s'enchaina trop vite. Le trou noir.

.

Lovino rouvrit doucement les yeux, perdu, et une migraine atroce en prime. Il grogna, et voulut se redresser, mais un bras ferme l'en empêcha. Il retomba mollement sur ce qui devait être un canapé, peut-être celui de la salle de jeu au-dessus du bistrot.

-Reste allongé pour l'instant, Lovi. T'as une sacrée bosse.

-Je me suis croûté, pas vrai ?... articula le garçon, la bouche pâteuse.

-Tu as glissé, et ta tête à heurté le coin de la table. Au moins, ça t'a fichu K.O directement et on a pu te transporter sans que tu fasses des tiennes, ajouta Antonio avec amusement.

Attendez… Antonio ?! Lovino se redressa comme monté sur ressort, et dévisagea l'Espagnol avec des yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. Il perdit toute notion de parole pendant un moment, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, alors que l'autre s'expliquait :

-Je devais aller voir Gilbert d'abord, c'est vrai –même si je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu l'as appris…-, mais il a eu un petit accrochage avec Elizaveta, et j'ai dû reporter. Et comme c'était sur ma route, je suis passé ici…

Lovino retrouva lentement ses esprits, et nota alors les joues rosées de l'homme en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, une petite voix lui soufflant qu'il y avait quelque chose que l'autre ne lui disait pas. Il fixa encore Antonio un moment, le regard méfiant, jusqu'à ce que l'autre craque et avoue :

-Bon, et je savais que tu venais travailler ici cet été ! Et je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi, après tout, si tu devais faire ça, c'est que tu avais des problèmes financiers, ou…

Une paire de lèvres maladroites écrasant les siennes coupa court à ses explications. Il resta stupéfait un instant, les yeux rivés aux paupières closes et serrées de Lovino, avant de sourire légèrement. C'était… si enfantin. Oui, l'italien l'embrassait comme un petit garçon, malhabile et impulsif. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté pour approfondir, et entrouvrit les lèvres pour les mouvoir contre celles tremblantes du plus jeune. Puis, posant sa paume chaude contre la joue de garçon, il se détacha doucement. Lovino, le visage cramoisi et le souffle court, marmonna :

-J'ai pas de problème d'argent... Enfin pas trop… Je savais juste que tu venais, et… je voulais te voir…

-Je m'en doutais… fit Antonio en se jetant à nouveau sur les lèvres si tentantes de l'autre, les mordillant doucement jusqu'à avoir libre accès à sa langue, qu'il mêla à la sienne avec sensualité, ses mains effleurant déjà le cou offert.

Il passa sa jambe par-dessus les hanches de Lovino, prolongeant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque d'air. Antonio allait demander s'ils devaient s'arrêter là, lorsque le bassin de son cadet rencontra le sien dans une douce friction. Seigneur, à en juger par ce qu'il sentait contre sa propre virilité déjà éveillée, aucune question n'avait à être posée. Lovino se redressa légèrement pour détacher la chemise du brun, quémandant un nouveau baiser comme si sa vie-même en dépendait. Les mains expertes de l'espagnol glissèrent sous le T-shirt de l'autre garçon, caressant tendrement ses flancs avant de remonter à la recherche de zones sensibles. Durant ce temps, leurs érections n'avaient de cesse de s'effleurer à travers la toile fine de leurs pantalons d'été, provoquant de délicieux et cruels frissons le long de leur échine. Ce fut Lovino qui craqua le premier, haletant et se débattant fébrilement avec la braguette de son très prochainement amant. Il lâcha une plainte douloureuse, suppliant malgré lui. Antonio répondit à ses attentes, engouffrant sa main dans le sous-vêtement du garçon pour appliquer sur sa verge les caresses tant attendues. Lovino laissa échapper un son des plus plaisants, sorte de sanglots de pur soulagement, et ferma les yeux, les joues rougies et les lèvres entrouvertes. Antonio déglutit, doublement excité par la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais continua de se préoccuper uniquement du plaisir procuré au jeune homme. Ce dernier entrouvrit les paupières, sa main toujours sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon de l'autre. Il acheva de lui détacher, et le caressa timidement à travers son boxer. L'espagnol eut alors la bonne idée d'extraire le sexe gonflé de son amant de sa prison de tissus, et prit le sien dans la même main, de façon à les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Un râle de plaisir leur échappa, et le rythme d'abord incertain se fit plus vigoureux. Collant presque leurs torses, ils s'embrassaient avec fougue et impatience, goûtant tout ce qui s'offrait à leurs lèvres, que ce soit la gorge de l'un ou la tempe de l'autre. Antonio bougeait sa main toujours plus vite, leurs deux liquides pré-éjaculatoires se mélangeant et coulant entre ses doigts, rendant ses gestes plus aisées. Un soubresaut agita alors le corps frêle de Lovino, prouvant qu'il était proche. Leurs corps se frottèrent plus fort l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant et leurs regards s'accrochant.

Ce fut en effet l'italien qui vint le premier, dans un gémissement plaintif tout simplement adorable, avant de retomber mollement contre les coussins lorsqu'Antonio le rejoignit dans l'orgasme. Ils restèrent comme ça, blottit l'un dans les bras de l'autre un moment, avant d'enfin oser se regarder en face.

-C'était… c'était bon… souffla l'ainé, les yeux brillants.

Lovino n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, son regard encore embrumé parlant pour lui. Peut-être qu'après, il oserait dire à Antonio tout ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être...

Et juste en dessous, couvrant le bruit de leurs ébats, Desirless continuait de chanter en boucle une certaine chanson.

.

 **Vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, même si c'est pour dire ce qui ne vous a pas plu. N'oubliez pas, on se nourrit de commentaires, nous les petits gens sur !**  
 **A bientôt!**


End file.
